Episode 5673 (19th January 2004)
Plot Fiz promises to be gentle with Tyrone as she hurls him into the bedroom. Penny asks Mike to join her on a fortnight's holiday. He's not keen, and puts her off. Fred asks Maxine's parents to look after Joshua for a week and arranges a trip to Umbria for himself at the same time, leaving Ashley alone in the house with Claire. Audrey goes to see Rita to talk some sense into her. She insists that Rita snaps out of it and to join her at the Rovers to show the world what she's made of. Tommy reluctantly thanks Martin when Martin and Katy tell Craig that he's off the hook, as the Police couldn't find any evidence of brake tampering. Armed with an armful of Dev's leftover flowers, Kirk proposes to Fiz outside her window, whilst singing "their" song "Slim Shady". Tyrone and Fiz listen in her bedroom until a jealous Tryone shows himself and tells Kirk that Fiz belongs to him now. Fiz is furious with him, whilst Kirk is left bereft. Steve agrees to a harp at the wedding on the condition that it's the very last thing on Karen's list. Cilla confronts Rita and asks her about the out-of-court settlement. A furious Rita turns on her, letting out all the pent-up anger. Cilla swings for Rita and is hauled out of the pub by Les, leaving Rita to think that she's made things much worse. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Katy Harris - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Claire Casey - Julia Haworth *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Karen McDonald - Suranne Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Rosamund Street *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirk and Tyrone vie for Fiz's affections; Cilla sinks to new depths in her battle with Rita; and Fred tries to play matchmaker for Ashley. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,900,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Emily Bishop (about Cilla Brown): "I heard a phrase the other day that would fit her - 'she has a face like a bag of spaniels'." Norris Cole: "Spanners, Emily, Spanners." --- Cilla Brown: "I can see you, looking down your noses at me." Norris Cole: "Does anyone ever look at you any other way?" Cilla Brown: "You wanna watch that smart mouth. You could get a smack in it." Norris Cole: "And then I'd sue you for everything you've got - how much do you think I'd make out of Les Battersby and six pairs of leggings?" --- Rita Sullivan (to Cilla Brown): "If I have a fur coat, it's because I've worked for it. Hard work. Summat you'd know nowt about because you're the type that always wants summat for nothing. And you are a type. I've seen a thousand like you with your tarty clothes and your factory language, and if there was any doubt about you, you've got your boyfriend here. If you were worth a grain of salt you wouldn't glance at him. But you've got to have someone to scrounge off, someone to dump the kids on. Of course I'm better than you - anyone's better than you. You're the lowest of the low." Category:2004 episodes